wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coloratora Coronation (New)
Wish Bear is one main character of Care Bears''and is also the main protagonist of ''The Care Bears Big Wish Movie. She is voiced by Janet-Laine Green (1985-1988), Stephanie Beard in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot and The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie, and Chiara Zanni who also voices Hamtaro(2007-2010). Twinkers, a wishing star, is her best friend (whom she met as a cub) who appears in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot as well as in The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie where Wish Bear is the main protagonist. Appearances Edit Wish Bear has turquoise fur and a shooting Starbuddy Belly badge. Her fur color is turquoise; and her symbol is a yellow smiling shooting star. In the TV series Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a star-shaped hair clip. PersonalityEdit She helps make wishes come true, and even if they don't always come true, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun. HistoryEdit The Care Bears Big Wish MovieEdit This movie starts when, atop the roof of an observatory at their cloud-filled home of Care-a-lot, the Care Bears hear Wish Bear's story of how she (as a Cub) found her new friend, a wishing star named Twinkers. The Care Bears are touched by this tale, but are a bit worried when she uses Twinkers' inherent power to wish them all some popcorn. Cheer Bear raises concern that this may be a frivolous use of Twinkers' power. Wish Bear, however, assures everyone that she is a trained professional. The next day, Wish Bear uses the wishing power to help her friends. She wishes for plenty of rainbow sap for Share Bear, and for Grumpy Bear's rocket to have "zoom", but the wishes backfire when the sap overflows and the rocket spins out of control. A monthly meeting of Care-a-lot's steering committee (with Champ Bearpresiding) reveals a problem with the Caring Meter. The machine, which measures how much caring there is in Care-a-lot, has moved towards the raincloud side. Wish Bear suggests using her wishes, but is rejected since not all of them work as intended; they didn't like their wishes ("I Wish"). Disappointed, she decides to wish for other bears who like wishing as much as she does. This causes three new bears to arrive in Care-a-lot: Too Loud Bear, Me Bear, and Messy Bear. Everyone is pleased to welcome the new neighbors at first, but things soon get out of control. The new bears unwittingly make a huge mess of everything (especially when the huge mansion they asked for causes pollution). Then, after a confrontation with them at a picnic ("Get a Lot"), Wish Bear accidentally wishes Twinkers away to the new bears; they soon abuse the star's power with a huge noisy motorcycle for Too Loud Bear, an amusement park focusing on Me Bear, and making a mud pie for Messy Bear. Once the new bears finally realize their problem, they try to fix it with more wishes, but to no avail—Care-a-lot becomes a blank white space (wishing that all of this was gone), the bears begin to glow in color (wishing for everything to be back how it was, but with more color), Grumpy Bear turns black and white (wishing for less color), and Messy Bear turns himself into Messy Cub (wishing for everything to be like it used to be). When they try to wish Twinkers back to Wish Bear, the star ultimately loses his power from exhaustion (because they had been pushing him much too hard). Wish Bear uses Grumpy Bear's rocket to bring him to the Big Wish, a grandmother star, in the sky. Big Wish restores his power, but not before Wish Bear assures her that she has learned her lesson, which is wishing is fun, but it is far more important to work hard to achieve your dreams. Wish Bear tells them that wishes are not an effective solution any more, and everyone works together to make their home beautiful again ("It Takes You and Me"). At the end, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear, having seen the error of their ways, apologize and ask if they can still live in Care-a-lot. The rest of the bears agree and decide to go on a road trip. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Wish on a Star Pets Category:Characters who wear tiaras/crowns Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who get glamourish beauty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets